lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spartenz300/Conspiracies
Ok if you have a cool conspiracy share it below this is all just theory but i think it fun to have discussions about the unknown and all that so i will start it off with three of my own 1. Nibiru So this theory suggests that there is a large gas giant planet in the outer rinks of the solar system causing gravitational disruptions when it comes in closer to the inner planets. It is said to be located far off and would explain Sednas odd orbit aswell as the precise intervals in between mass extinctions aswell as ancient writings about the planet. It is said to be very dim and hard to find even with telescopes but one astronomer actually said he had found it but this was quickly covered up by NASA to not induce global panic. Google could also be part of covering this up as it is stated that Planet X or Nibiru is around the Orion Belt in the night sky which is the only place that google sky cut out of their interactive map. It would also explain the gravitational pullon Uranus and Neptunes orbits. 2. Illuminati This theory suggests that a special group of elite people have formed a group which makes the majority of the worlds descisions. It also states that the Illuminati which originated in Bavaria as a secret society of enlightenment and died there because of government laws against the usage of secret societies. The Illuminati ar said to want a NWO or a New World Order which would put together all the worlds governments into one where the people would have to follow the regulations and the rich and elite would rule the world. It is also said the Illuminati want to cut the population down to only 500 million the reason for this is because they are thought to be Satanists and part of the law is to keep the population low. They are also thought to be forerunners to a revelations and that the final antichrist will be the leader of the group and when he dies the apocalypse would begin the other antichrists have thought to been Nero, Hitler and soon to be a Terrorist leader, perhaps ISIS? The Illuminati also want o dumbdown the masses so they are easier to control they try to achieve this through subliminal messages in TV shows and movies especially kids movies it is often noticed that there are subliminal sexual messages in many of Disneys movies some think this is due to Walt Disneys ties to Freemasonry which is another branch of the Illuminati. The Illuminati also wants to control the population through music due to its ties with human emotion and subliminal messages have often been noticed in many music videos and lyrics like making a triangle with your hand, some think that many celebrities sell their souls and are forever tied with the orginazation. In the end we may never know what is true and what isnot until it is too late. 3. Phantom Time Hypothesis This Theory claims that many calender were actually started ahead of time and that they were wrong or based on wrong facts this leads some to believe we are actually living in the 16th century of course this isnt all too bad if true because most of the things that have happened would just be adjusted to fit the time nothing big would occur. Now you guys can comment below your own theories and if you want to learn more you should definently check out this youtube channel! https://www.youtube.com/user/AlltimeConspiracies Category:Blog posts